Lonely Vampire
by Ganymede Dragon of Darkness
Summary: Pansy Parkenson has turned Draco into a Vampire. Draco has a crush on a certian Weasley. Draco/Ginny Please R
1. Secrets and Vampires

Lonely Vampire  
  
chapter 1  
  
It was a cold night that night, I was walking home from Crabbes house. We were playing Quidditch, practicing for next year. I've been practicing some much lately, I have gotten more built.  
  
This year I was going to get him, I am going to bet him. Damn Potter, I hate him so much. Not because he was Famous. No, no, I hated him for defying me.  
  
He also something dearly that I wanted but she would never like me, because of her brothers and plus she was a Gryffindor. But every time, I see her its just, oh I think I am falling for her.  
  
Anyway I was walking home when I noticed a stranger by the gate to The Malfoy Manor. Ignoring the stranger I was about to open the gate.  
  
"Its not nice to not say hello, Draco,"said the stranger that sounded like a female. "Pansy?" I question the stranger.  
  
I couldn't tell who she was she had on a dark cloak . She suddenly, was right in front off me. "Draco, Draco, My dear Draco, I have missed you over the summer," she took off her hod.  
  
It was ugly Pansy alright, but she was paler and her eyes much darker. The night sky gave her an eerie sort of glow around her.  
  
"That's nice,"I said dully with a smirk. "You have change, what's with the dead look, I thought that was popular during the eighties?" I said this time with a frown.  
  
So help me, this is my future wife, she has no business around me, she looks like a corpse. I hissed in my mind.  
  
"Draco, a lot of things have happened this summer,"Pansy said with a smirk. Which meant her stupid sentence which consisted of my name, meant double of what you think she meant.  
  
The slut was playing with me, and no body plays with me, I am Draco Malfoy, and no one I repeat no one plays with me. For I am the player, and players cant be played.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"I asked her not letting my anger show. "Draco, you will know what I mean very soon,"she said.  
  
Smiling at me she, came closer to me. I took a step back, she was usually like this at school, when she wanted me. Gross, not now, wait tell summer is over.  
  
"Now Draco, there is something I need from you," she said leaning in to kiss me. "And what would that be?"I asked letting her. Just this once would not hurt, I mean its been a while, since I have kissed some one.  
  
My own mind was playing games with me. But my heart was telling me something was wrong, that I shouldn't let her this time.  
  
She sucked on my bottom lip, suddenly I felt, attracted, or dazed. I don't know how to say it felt. But the next thing I remember was Pansy kissing me all over my face and down my neck.  
  
"Oh, Pansy, what are you doing to me," I spook what my mind was thinking was she kissed harder and with more passion.  
  
Guess when you don't have sex, for a month or two you get just a little bit aggressive I guess. Was what I was thinking.  
  
Gods to hell, I was not thinking period. All I could think about was her kiss, her hot burning kisses all over me.  
  
I was losing my strength, I was barley standing straight. What was happening to me. I was dense, couldn't figure it out it was not me it was her.  
  
Then a sharp pain was felt on my neck where she had kissed me. I was helpless, I was sure she was holding me.  
  
After two minutes or so she came back up. Blood was dripping from her lips. "Pansy, why are you bleeding," my mind was delirious.  
  
"Draco you join me now with the rest of us, and then you will be with me forever," then I passed out. I had darkness in my dreams, tortures of loneliness.  
  
I woke up in my own bed, was it a dream? I asked myself. Getting up and seeing a mirror I walked over to it. Finding I had no reflection, I touched my neck and felt two swollen bumps.  
  
Pansy, you bitch. Was what I thought when I remembered who did it to me. Swearing under my breath, I got dressed and went down stairs.  
  
Going to the breakfast room, I sat in my chair and waited for an elf to serve me. Our new elf, came up and held out a menu.  
  
Throwing it at the thing, I said "My regular," and the elf scurried off. I do hate to be mean to them but I felt my dads burning stare into my shoulder.  
  
Did he know? My mind question waiting for seat down in his place. I pretended to be normal. Then I felt his stare on me again.  
  
"Would you mind telling me why I found you passed out last night on the cement in front of the gate?" Mr. Malfoy asked.  
  
"Guess I had too much fun at Crabbe house," I said. Sipping the coffee the elf had just given me. Eating a piece of toast and looking at the Daily Profit. Mr. Malfoy just shrugged finding it a perfectly good reason. "Tonight, we are to go see him," Mr. Malfoy announced.  
  
"Fine," I said and picked up the paper and coffee, having had finished my toast. I straight up to my room.  
  
Just because I am 17 years old does not mean I need to be a death eater now. I screamed in my mind. All well, doesn't matter, better tell Dumbledore. I said to myself, setting down the coffee and the Prophet.  
  
Going over to my desk, got out a fresh thing of parchment and a quill and ink.  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
Going to be mark tonight. As soon as it is over will bring word.  
  
Best Regards,  
  
Draco  
  
Blunt but who gives a damn right. Rolling up and tying it up, unlocking Sage from his cage and giving the owl the parchment.  
  
Sage took it off knowing who it was too. I watched as the bird flew off to the window that was already open and soured up to the sky above.  
  
Lords this is going to be hell, lying down and deciding to sleep the rest of the day. Not wanting to bear the anxiety of it all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n: Well, I hope you find these interesting the last story that I wrote didn't make to the second chapter because no body reviewed it. All well, I am continuing these Fic. It wont stay as Draco point of view for long. The next chapter will be it. Then we find out who Draco is falling for. The Second chapter will consist of Draco's tortures of becoming a death eater.  
  
Please Review!  
  
~G~ 


	2. Draco's mission

Chapter 2  
  
I woke up to banging on my door. Getting up I opened it and there was Dad. "Hurry up and make yourself presentable, boy,"he said then headed down the stairs to wait at the front door.  
  
I rolled my eyes at him, presentable yeah sure. I went and put on my blackest, newest, unwrinkled robes. Then took out some wizards magic gel and combed back my hair.  
  
Then I took out my wand and said "Inclandation" and the blood that was in my face was gone to more bring out my pale sharp facial features.  
  
I guess I had forgoten that I had no more blood in me. But I looked in the mirror and figured out quick and chuckled to myself.  
  
One more last look over, seeing as I couldn't use a mirror. I put on my black cloak and went downstairs.  
  
"About time, don't want to keep the lord waiting," Mr. Malfoy said and took out his wand and Apparented.  
  
Taking a big sigh, I got out my wand again and Apparented also. When I got there, I noticed it was a grave yard.  
  
'Tacky'or 'Predictable' was what I would call it very much so. But I walked over to the other group of death eaters in waiting that were just out side the circle.  
  
I saw Crabbe and Goyle, who just nodded to seeing me there. Pansy and Blaise was there too. Pansy smiled at me. I almost got out my wand and curse her when the circle of death eaters open up.  
  
"One of you waiting, step forward, now," Voldermort said. I looked at the others and noticed nobody wanted to step forward. So I did just to get it over with and go home.  
  
Stepping into the circle I saw him all in his human form, if you could call it that. He still had the red eyes and the not so attractive thing, I think they all a nose.I stopped a good 11 feet away from him.  
  
He smiled when I did. "Draco, how nice to see you again at your becoming of age,"he said and moved towards me.  
  
Yes, I knew what he meant, ever since I was a baby, I was to follow him. He liked me some much that he even want his daughter, who has never been seen, to marry me.  
  
But my father had heard that the girl was probably killed after the lord's fall and decided to make a deal with Mr. Parkenson, Pansy's father.  
  
I nodded to him respectfully. "Come here," he demanded and I went towards him very quickly. Yes you laugh but if I don't do as he says I am in big trouble.  
  
"First test, strength," Voldermort said to the death eaters. Taking out his wand, he touched the tip to my head. "Crucidit".  
  
A unimaginable pain rang through out my body but I didn't let it consume me I fought back. And very soon the pain was lifted.  
  
"Very good, Draco, now for the second test, determination," he said. "Ilietion," suddenly I was in pitch dark. After a few seconds I found a light.  
  
"Excellent, now the final test, loyalty, Lionlistiy," Voldermort said and then I felt the pain, I was told to bow in my head.  
  
So I bowed. Easy enough I thought. "Perfect, Draco you are now a death eater," Voldermort said and a sick smile came across his lips.  
  
"Draco, there is also something else, lift up your right sleeve,"He said and walked to the right said of me.  
  
I did as he said and lift up my sleeve and he pointed his finger to my shoulder and I felt the same pain now only concentrate simply on my shoulder.  
  
After a second or two the pain was gone. "You are now, one of my faithful death eaters, thats all now, take your place by your father," and then I went to stand next to my father.  
  
"Good Job,"my father whispered when got to him. I rolled my eyes but he didnt see it seeing as though I put my hood on that covered my face, which your supposed to do.  
  
Not until you have had killed a muggle, may you take off your hood. Which I was grateful, so they didn't see my evil smile on my face.  
  
Yes, to them I was evil for I was to tell Dumbledore what happened to night, so I could not help the smile that crept on my lips.  
  
After Crabbe and Goyle were tested and confirmed to be death eaters and took their places next to there dad. Pansy was next and she didn't look too scared.  
  
"Pansy, yes, you are the vampire that turned Draco," Voldermort said to her. My eyes shot open but I wasn't surprised.  
  
Pansy nodded respectfully and a slight smile crept into her features which made me pissed. It took all of my being not to just run up there and give her a good choking.  
  
Voldermort took out his wand and said "Avada Kedavra," she keeled over dead. "Stupid child," Voldermort hissed.  
  
Mr. Parkenson just stood there and watch her dead body being wrapped around by Nagini, the lords pet snake.  
  
I was shocked, beyond belief. Voldermort killed her for me, but that not be the only reason, she would have betrayed him too. Made all the death eaters her kind.  
  
As for me, I am only a vampire that does know how to kill yet. I think he knew that, that's why he didn't kill me.  
  
"My dear family, tonight, it is rejoice full for my daughter, that was taken from me will return to me with in this year, with the help of the Dragon," Voldermort said and looked at me.  
  
So thats why, he thinks she is some where in Hogwarts. Clever plan, but makes him so sure she is still alive. "Yes, my lord," I said respectfully.  
  
"Come here my son," Voldermort said. I stepped forward and walked towards him, Voldermort had taken a seat on one of the head stones and pointed to the head stone next to him.  
  
I quickly seat down, and prepared myself to listen to him. "Dragon, you are to help me, find my daughter and your future wife," Voldermort said his red eyed slits got smaller as if they were human they would be narrowed in understanding.  
  
I nodded. This is not good was all that ran through my head. Voldermort continued "As such, I know Dumbledore has not killed her, knowing his kind heart, and his idiocy," he said.  
  
"So I have reason to believe, he put her in a wizards family or even a muggle family, but I know if she is any where she is Hogwarts," Voldermort said.  
  
"Dragon, when you go back to Hogwarts this year, I believe it is your last year, congratulations, I however want you to her,"Volermort continued some more adding pauses here and there.  
  
"She will be 17 these year, and this summer, around August, but Dumbledore would probably have her believe it differently, but all the same she will experience differences, no matter what Dumbledore did to her," Voldermort said with sick smile.  
  
"Her changes will be notice able, and when you find her, you owl me, tell me who she is, and give her this,"Voldermort said holding out a letter.  
  
I nodded and took the letter, which had nothing on the front. I put it into my robes and waited for him to say more.  
  
"Thank you Dragon, you may go home, you don't have to stick around,"Voldermort said and stood up.  
  
I followed a suit and went to my fathers side again. I was in shock again for the day. I think it was a record too.  
  
All the more I stoke around for more information. When the meeting was over, Dad, told me how proud he was of me and that I had a great future ahead of me now.  
  
Poor old fool, doesn't even know his own son and blood. I shook my head in disgust. All well, he will find out some day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: So yeah I hope you like. I got some more ideas ahead.  
  
Next chapter: We find out who Voldermorts daughter is and maybe Draco's secret crush.  
  
Ja ne  
  
~G~ 


	3. Dreams

Well, nothing much to say except that I changed the format to third person. If you don't like it this way or you do like it this way please tell me in the review. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry woke up to a girl screaming, he could have sworn, he was screaming too. His scar was burning just a little bit but Ginny was still asleep and was screaming.  
  
He was spending the night with Ron, but Ginny had been having bad dreams, so he went and cuddled her and helped her threw them.  
  
Harry and Ginny have being going out for a year. Ron and the rest of the Weasley knew, and Mrs. Weasley was ecstatic.  
  
Mr. Weasley didn't really care. Ron would always be in between them so that they wouldn't do some disturbing, was what Ron had said.  
  
Fred and George didn't really care but made jokes like always, they had did what Mrs. Weasley was fighting to not happen, they open up their own joke store.  
  
Percy was steadily getting to higher spots in the Ministry. Bill and Charlie had gotten married, and had kids.  
  
This was Rons and Harry's last year in Hogwarts, Ron was going to go for Quidditch, The Chuddys. He was a amazing keeper.  
  
Harry was going into being an Auror. Hermoine, didn't know what she was going to go into yet. But McGonnagal had told her that she could work with her, but she was not sure if that was what she wanted.  
  
Harry shook Ginny wake. When her eyes her open, they were filled with tears, "Oh Harry, I saw him again, he said he was going to find you and kill you," she balled.  
  
Harry took her into his arms, and shhhed her, and gently rocked her back to sleep. 'Why does her bad dreams always involve me in them?' harry's thoughts questioned.  
  
After a while, and knowing that then she was completely asleep, he lay her back down to the bed. Then, and only then did he remember that his scare had hurt at the exact same time that Ginny's nightmare came.  
  
"That's weird," he said with a whisper and placed his finger on his scar. It had stopped hurting a while ago so there was really nothing to worry about.  
  
But there was the fact that it only hurt when Voldermort was near or feeling potentially evil. And she had said that Voldermort told her that he was going to kill him, Harry Potter.  
  
That doesn't explain the reason for why, though, she is has never seen Voldermort, only in human, how could he plaque her mind when she doesn't know too much about Voldermort in the first place.  
  
These thoughts continued to shot through Harry's mind. He layed back to think better, and his back was killing him from setting up so long, and when he had done so, he fell to sleep.  
  
No sooner had he fallen asleep was he woken up by Ron and Hermoine, who had also stayed but went to spend it with Ron.  
  
"Get up Harry, lets go, don't you want to see Sirius? Come on get up,"Ron said shacking Harrys shoulders not so gently.  
  
Groaning and slowly getting up, Harry went and got dressed in the bathroom. Ron and Hermoine waited for him outside the door.  
  
Finally after five minutes, Harry came out. Seeing them waiting not so happy, Harry rolled his eyes. "One second, I am going to tell Ginny, first," and ran to Ginny's room.  
  
When he got there he noticed she was asleep still. Got a piece of parchment, and with muggle pen Hermoine had given him, and quickly wrote her a note, then kissed her on the forehead and left.  
  
Ron and Hermoine were kissing when he got to the hall. Harry laughed, which got their attention. Ron was all red faced, and Hermoine just had a silly smile plastered to her face.  
  
"I am ready now, lets go," Harry said and walked past them to the door. "We're come'n, we're come'n,"Harry heard Ron say as he told Mrs. Weasley who was in the kitchen, that they were leaving.  
  
"Ok dearies, you take care now, and don't get into any trouble, and have fun," Mrs. Weasley said through the window over the sink and waved them good bye.  
  
They waved then when they got to a safe distance they Apparented to a little house just outside of London. Harry was happy to see that Sirius was outside the house waving them over.  
  
"Hi Harry," Sirius said giving Harry a big hug. "Hi Ron and Hermoine," he added letting go of Harry. Sirius smiled at them all.  
  
"Its to good to see you three again, even though its only been a month," Sirius said chuckling. Harry smiled at his God father, glad to see him again and not looking to shabby.  
  
"So, what was urgent?" asked Ron looking thoughtful. "Oh, Dumbledore is getting my named cleared, and sayed by the end of summer that I will have the charges dropped from me and then I get to work at Hogwarts as your new DADA teacher," Sirius said buffing out his chest with self-pride.  
  
"That's wonderful," Hermoine squealed with delight. "Yeah, that's wicked," Ron said smiling. Harry hugged Sirius again he was so happy.  
  
'This is great, now there's nothing to worry about know that Sirius will be at Hogwarts' Harry thought. Smiling at Sirius, 'this going to be a good year' harry thought again to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~Back to Ginny*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Ginny went back to sleep, she had another dream, this time it was weird. Voldermort told her that, he didn't know who she was, but he was going to find her, with the help of the Dragon.  
  
Then in a flash the dream was gone to be replaced with another one. It was a white room, then all of a sudden it went dark. A voice, smooth and slick rang through her ear as if the person was right behind her.  
  
"I am coming for you, I will find you, and you will love me, like I love you," said the voice. Ginny turned around there was no one there.  
  
"For I am the Dragon, and I will find you, my love," the voice said and then rang no more. Ginny woke up with a start.  
  
She hated to admit it but she liked that voice it sang still in her ears as if he was still there. There was only one person that could match that voice and it was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ever since she had seen him that day in Diagon Ally, she had pined for him. But he would never love her she was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin and he was older.  
  
'He is as old as Harry, so you cant use that excuse' said a voice in her head. 'Shut up' 'I told you I didn't want to hear you again, I don't like Draco, I love Harry' Ginny told herself in her head.  
  
"We'll see about that," rang a voice through her room. Ginny screamed, waking up. 'What was that about!!!' Ginny's thoughts screamed. She had thought she had already woken up.  
  
Boy, this was not looking good. After waiting for her heart beat to go down Ginny got up and went to get dressed.  
  
Looking into the mirror, she noticed something. Instead of red hair she had red hair with black and green and silver lines in it.  
  
Her brown eyes now stared into blue and her body changed too, she was much taller. Ginny screamed, and fell to the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: Ok there you go, another chapter please review. I have really loved the reviews you guys have been giving me.  
  
Ja ne  
  
~G~ 


End file.
